Talk:Goblins Comic Wiki
I take it that people who are woking on the Wiki will mention their activities here? Perhaps we mention who we are and what our chosen role is? Skyspace (in Forums I am Skythorn) I really don't know where people discuss what needs to be done. Perhaps the forum? What I have noticed is a lot of the links are dead to the Goblin Comics website. They need to be updated. I'm updating information as I look around and try to replace "opinions" with facts and references. I don't know who else is active on this wiki. Clueless One 17:24, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh Yeah, we could use a Herbet page. Clueless One 17:43, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, the links must have died with the website redesign. Those took quite a while to add. I won't have time to attempt a fix any time soon but for everyone's reference, I can show an example of how to convert the address to work again: Old version: http://www.goblinscomic.com/d/20060205.html New version: http://www.goblinscomic.com/02052006/ Simply remove the "/d" and the ".html" and move the four-digit year to the end of the date. There is no need to include the extra "/" at the end, so you can skip that step to save time. At least this way the comic pages don't need to be researched from scratch. A search and replace function (in Word or Notepad) using the source mode can accomplish the first two steps (on larger pages) but the date will probably still need to be transposed manually. DM8954 00:22, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Good suggestion, DM8954. Clueless One 03:54, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Note: I have updated the links in Book 1 - Book 4. I was able to use some complicated formulas in excel to convert a large number of links at once and they seem to be correct. Please be careful not to delete page numbers when updating the links. They are inside the link code separated only by a space at the end. DM8954 05:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I have updated the web links in all the character pages. I did not update the links in Appearances. (Why do we even have that?) There should be discusion on what needs to be done to fix some of these articles and pages. Clueless One 02:05, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I would like to help keep this wikia running. I have already done a significant analysis of the comic (as seen here) and would like to jump in wherever I can. All I need is someone to give me an assignment or point me in the right direction (since I have never contributed to a wikia before). Thanks SGTdude 09:55, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure who is "running" this wiki but it does need help. I think the "Well of Darkness" could use some work. Perhaps talking about some of the rooms Dies, Fox, Klick, etc. are going through may be helpful. Does their group have a name? You could check out the "Pages Wanted" page. I am just trying to add what appears to be needed. I will try to help where I can. Clueless One 20:36, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I will hereby take responsibility for making pages for all the dungeon crawls that are referenced in the comic. I am not going anywhere for several months, so you can count on me to get it done. I have never edited a wiki page before so my first attempts might be ugly, but I will try to keep it up to the standard you guys have set. I am aware of these dungeon crawls: Swamp of Silence Cave, Dragons Maw, Well of Darkness, Maze of Many. I dont know what pages exist yet, but I will either update existing pages or make new ones. Also, whenever a new dungeon crawl is reference I will be sure to make a page for that as well. Thanks SGTdude 06:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC)